The present disclosure relates to a connecting device and a notebook computer, and more particularly, to a connecting device capable of achieving moving horizontally and rotating, an electronic equipment having the connecting device, and a screen-detachable notebook computer.
Portable consumer electronic products such as notebook computers, mobile phones, video cameras, etc. fall into a category of product which is closely related to human's daily life. As technology advances with the times, consumers pay more and more attention to appearances of the products while concerning about their performance. For example, a thin and compact design pleases human aesthetically, brings good portability, and thus is very popular among consumers.
In such electrical products, a connection rotating shaft is a very important component, which makes a great impact on the product form, especially imposes considerable restrictions on appearance design. Take notebook computer as an example: two portions of a conventional connection rotating shaft which rotate around the axis are respectively fixed to a base and a display screen, which remain unchanged with respect to the position of the axis, so that the products present only one single form. What's more, a current trend is that the notebook computers are designed to be thinner and thinner, and the conventional connection rotating shaft imposes some restrictions in this regard. Both product form and appearance design have higher demand for connection rotating shaft.
Therefore, a connecting device is required to reduce restrictions on the product form and the appearance design.
Moreover, good portability is one of selling points of notebook computers, so while the notebook computers are improved in performance, to be thinner and lighter is always a trend of their development.
Along with a development of the semiconductor technology related to storage, and touch screen etc., tablet personal computers are getting more and more popular in recent years. Tablet personal computer takes a touch screen as an input device, which makes the keyboard omitted, and integrates the processor, storage, main board and display into one panel, resulting in a better portability. However, due to restrictions in terms of dimension, thermal dissipation etc., the performance of tablet computers is inevitably limited to some extent.
Accordingly, a novel notebook computer, which combines the conventional notebook computer and tablet computers, has been developed, namely, split-type notebook computers, or referred to as a screen-detachable notebook computer. This type of notebook computers can be used not only as conventional notebook computers, but also as tablet computers directly with the screen detached, which enables this type of notebook computers have advantages of both the conventional notebook computer and the tablet computer.
For example, FIG. 11 illustrates a screen-detachable notebook computer, which includes a base part 1 and a screen part 2 connected to each other by a hinge part 3, and the screen part 2 being detachable from the hinge part 3. However, as shown in FIG. 1, after the screen part 2 is detached from the hinge part 3, the hinge part 3 is protruding on the base part 1. Therefore, the remaining base part 1 and the hinge part 3 are not easy to handle or carry due to their irregular shapes.
Therefore, a novel screen-detachable notebook computer needs to be designed, which can overcome one or more of the above problems and other problems.